You are hiding something from me
by Kit2000
Summary: "Why do you need to see Rebecca, sweetheart?" he said in a concerned voice. Claire chocked with a little piece of her apple. "You are hiding something from me!"


_A/N Hello everyone~ We are back with another story about Cleon :love: This time we want to greet our dear friend____LonelyDreamer405____from DeviantArt with her Birthday! Happy Birthday, honey! Wish you all the best and great inspiration for your future works :glomp: You are amazing! :hug:_

_We hope that you will like this little story and it will bring smile on your face!~ =D_

_So now, read, enjoy and don't forget to review~_

_And one more thing...If you aren't Claire/Leon supporter or you don't like our ideas for the fanfics- DON'T BOTHER TO READ and We DONT NEED TO KNOW IT!_

**You are hiding something from me**

A young couple was having a picnic on a Saturday evening. They were enjoying spending time together. It was a late spring and everything was drawing in green colours and flowers.

Leon was lying at Claire's lap with his eyes closed. He was enjoying the special atmosphere of peace, love and calmness in his allegiant wife's company. The girl was sitting on a covering, while reading a book and chewing a delicious apple. She thought that her husband was asleep on her knees, but he suddenly asked her a question.

"Why do you need to see Rebecca, sweetheart?" he said in a concerned voice.

Claire chocked with a little piece of her apple.

"You are hiding something from me!" he stood up from her lap and looked at her face tensely and intently. Leon was afraid to know that his dearly beloved girl could be seriously ill. She had been so pale and exhausted lately. Leon started to muse about taking her to a doctor himself, but Claire hated hospitals and tried her best to avoid any contact with them. The only doctor she trusted was Rebecca Coen, but even while being good friends with her, Claire didn't ask the former .R.S. officer for medical help often.

When the girl cleared her throat and returned her function of breathing, she looked up at her destined man and asked him curiously how he had found out about her need to visit a doctor.

"I read your lips when you and Jill were having a conversation by the phone an hour ago. You even took some distance so that I couldn't hear what you were talking about," the man answered calmly yet concentrated.

Claire got very surprised with his talent of reading the information by people's lips, but then she thought that it must have been one of his knowledge. He was a special agent and he was greatly trained to stand and fight against bio-terrorism.

The girl bit her lower lip in hard thoughts. Leon took her by her hand in a sign of encouragement.

"I think I am pregnant. I bought several tests of different trademarks and all of them showed a positive result. I didn't want to tell you before I have an ultrasonic scanning and make 100% sure that it's all true and I am indeed pregnant," she whispered emotionally and agitatedly, averting her sparkling eyes away from his face in embarrassment.

Leon got really happy when he heard such great news from his wife's lips. All his fears about her serious illnesses vanished into thin air. He embraced his beloved girl carefully and gently and whispered into her ear soothingly.

"We will go to see Rebecca together. I want her to tell me all the recommendations about how I should be taking care of you while you are bearing our firstborn baby under your heart. I wish your pregnancy to flow smoothly, without any troubles. I promise, my sweetie, that we will walk this path together and we will have a beautiful and healthy child. Definitely".

Little tears sparkled in the girl's eyes. She didn't know why she got so vulnerable and sensitive all of sudden. Leon wiped away her salty pearls of tears with his clean handkerchief carefully.

"Don't cry, honey. Everything is alright. I will take care of you, my joy. You shouldn't get disappointed, you are bearing our long-awaited baby," the young man uttered in adoration and gentleness, covering Claire's pink lips with sweet and caressing kisses. She hugged him by the neck tightly and desperately in return and answered his kisses with impatient ardour. She deepened their kiss and changed its mood from gentle one to fervent and insatiable one. Claire bit his lower lip temptingly in a process. Leon was amazed by the way his wife's mood was changing with each passing second. At first she cried and now she became so passionate out of the blue.

He laid her gently on a soft covering and towered over her body carefully, supporting his weight on his half-bent arm.

The young couple continued kissing each other without noticing anything around for a long time. Their need for each other was so powerful, that they couldn't dare to break their contact.

"I am madly in love with you, my beauty," Leon whispered in admiration in his velvet deep and panting voice. He was gulping the air greedily, trying to refill the lack of oxygen in his lungs.

Claire gifted him with her mischievous and flirty smile. She drew his face to hers again only to take his warm and perfect lips in a new sensual and eager kiss. Leon gave in to his sweet boss obediently, being full of the same eagerness. It was essential to him to make his adored Claire happy.

His free hand lay on her still flat stomach. He unbuttoned her blouse slowly and touched her silky skin, caressing her belly oh so lovingly and gently. The girl let out a blissful moan right into his lips, arching her back in heavenly pleasure he was offering her. Leon smiled broadly, not breaking their intimate yet ardent kiss.

He thought about his main dream coming true at last. Very soon he would become a father and he would be carrying that rank with pride and honour throughout his life. Definitely.

**The End**

_A/N So, this is it! Did you like it? Was it random? Haha, we want to know your impressions, guys! :eager:_

_And we want to say once again, Happy Birthday to our dear____Alina__! :party: :cake: :kiss: :heart: :tighthug:_

_Well…if anyone wants to make an illustration for this story, we will be eternally grateful! :clap: :clap: :clap: Actually…we are asking for an illustration, guys! ^^; We will be very happy and grateful! :pray:_


End file.
